


Sensual anniversary

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Yixing has prepared anniversary surprise for his boyfriend Junmyeon. Will it go as he planned it?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 4





	Sensual anniversary

”You really did this? Just for us?” Junmyeon asked. He was surprised by what Yixing had planned. He thought they only were going to have a fun bar night on their 3rd anniversary. But no, much better than: Yixing had booked a whole cabinet for them, which looked like a little bar. It was his anniversary gift.

“You like this?” Yixing asked, being all shy. He was nervous will his boyfriend like the idea.

“Like it? I love it!” Junmyeon shouted and hugged his boyfriend, giving him a peek on his cheek.

“I’m glad. Now sit down, and I’ll do the rest. It is our day I know, but let me do this okay?” The younger one insisted. He wanted this night to be perfect.

“Fine then. But don’t work too hard!” Junmyeon giggled, he loved how hardworking Yixing was, even about not so big things. Not that anniversary wasn’t a big thing of course.

“Okay then. Wait a bit, I’ll be right back.” Yixing said and walked into the little room near their cabinet. Minseok and Baekhyun were already waiting for him. They wanted to help him during the night, making drinks and all that.

“So let’s go this through one more time. We have your drinks and snacks right here. You’ll enjoy them. After a while Baekhyun will turn the lights off a little, while I put the music on. And then, you’ll take the dance floor, giving Junmyeon a great performance?” Minseok went through their list.

“Right, nothing else really. Thank you for helping me!” Xiying said, he was at first nervous since he hated the fact that he might just disturb, but sometimes he could not do all by himself. He also needed help time to time and it was not bad to realize it.

“You got us always by your side! Now now stripper, go and show him what you’ve got, we’ll be here having everything under control!” Baekhyun smirked and gave him the drinks.  
Yixing got more confident by his friend’s words and walked back to the cabinet while being impressed how nice drinks the boys had made. It was Junmyeon’s favourite one, Sweet Martini.

“Here is something for my prince. I’m sorry it took so long!” Xiying gave the drink for him.

“Oh my, you know me so well. It’s been ages since I had a Martini.” Junmyeon said, admiring his drink, and at the same time admiring how handsome this boyfriend looked in his outfit *Imagine an outfit he wore in Artificial Love performance*

They just chatted and drank for a while. Then suddenly the lights turned off, and a spotlight appeared in the middle of the dance floor. Music came and by that Yixing knew it was his time to take the dance floor. The boys had done a great job, he didn’t even ask for a spotlight, but it fit well.

“I have a little show for you. You’ll be the first one to see my new choreography. I hope you’ll enjoy it my love.” Yixing said and gave a kiss on Jumnyeon’s forehead.

“Oh my, you are full of surprises today Yixing. Go and show me, I am excited see.” Junmyeon said, he got excited.

Yixing took the dancefloor and started his performance right away. *Imagine one and only MYM*

Junmyeon was amazed. What this man couldn’t do? Right, at this point he can do anything. The whole performance was something he really likes: sensual, sexy and intimate. Yixing’s moves made it seem so easy, but he knew if he tried it, he’d break his bones. Especially in the part where he goes down on the floor. That part: WOW. It was so good, maybe too good. Every time he did it, Junmyeon’s boner grew bigger and bigger in his tight pants. Damn Yixing, he thought himself.

After the performance, Junmyeon didn’t know what to do. He was all flustered and horny. He tried to keep his cool, they were in a cabinet, and he didn’t know how long Yixing had booked it. He wanted to do something so badly, but was it okay now? Should he just wait till they are back home? Someone could come in. But that. That thought made Junmyeon want to do it even more. He wanted to show everyone who is his man, this tall sexy creature. He is his, only his lover and boyfriend. And besides those, his future husband. He had in mind proposing Yixing today, and despite Yixing’s surprises, he thought there could come time for that.

Yixing was feeling all sweaty after the performance, but he was happy how it turned out. He noticed hardly any mistakes, which was new for him. Now he wanted to know what is love thought about it.

“So, how was it dear?” He asked, feeling nervous. He really hoped Junmyeon enjoyed. But he couldn’t take it anymore. Junmyeon took a hold on Yixing’s waist and in a second put him on the sofa, Yixing under him. Yixing was surprised, he didn’t know what just happened.

“You do know what I like don’t you: sensual, sexy and intimate. That was all it, and wow. I’m so impressed Yixing. You can do anything. Look what you made me do. I loved everything so much. So very much.” Junmyeon said, and in the end he smirked. It was a sign about something coming up.

Yixing was feeling so good. His boyfriend loved the performance, it was a big joy for him. But those last words. He looked around, and finally saw it. Junmyeon’s boner. It was big as hell. Yixing at first felt a bit embarrassed, but then proud. He could only make Junmyeon feel like that. Then he answered: “You got a boner? Just from my performance? That’s so hot honey.”

“Yes. And that’s not all what you made me do. Made me want to do.” Junmyeon said, and right at that moment he started to give kisses all over Yixing. Lips, cheeks, even using his tongue. Yixing was surprised by a sudden attack, but he was nothing else than happy about it. He answered with the same, lots of, lots of kisses.

Junmyeon started to travel down Yixing’s neck with his kisses, giving him also lots of hickeys. So that everyone will know how he belongs to. Yixing was all moaning mess, he was feeling so freaking good. He was also starting to get a boner.

“Ah…enough the...foreplay Junmyeon. Want you...so badly.” Yixing tried to say, it was hard because of all the feelings he was getting. Sweet kisses and mean hickeys, the match of both was Yixing’s big fantasy.

“Mmm me too. Want you also. So freaking much.” Junmyeon said while starting to open both of their shirt’s buttons. As he started to kiss Yixing’s abs and stomach, he also massaged his boner.

“Ah I said enough of that! I just want you inside of me!” Yixing shouted. Thank god the cabinet was soundproof. Or else he would be heard till Busan probably.

“Okay okay, ah I love how demanding you can be Yixing. But let me take care of this bby.” Junmyeon said, taking their pants off. Both of their cocks were already all over precum. It was sexy, Junmyeon thought. He was about to take a condom from his pocket, but Yixing stopped him.

“No condom, please. Want to feel you fully tonight. And no prep needed, I think the performance made the work already…” Yixing said while blushing. Junmyeon was at first worried, he knows Yixing feels very easily pain. But he trusted that he was all fine. And he’d say if it too much.

“Okay then. Be ready my love.” Junmyeon said, while sliding slowly inside of Yixing. The feeling Yixing got was mix of so many emotions: pain, love, care, teasing. He loved it so much.

“Aah…Junmyeon…” Was all Yixing could say while Junmyeon started to get a faster rhythm.

“I love you so much…fuck Yixing” Junmyeon shouted, not caring if someone heard. He wanted them to know. So badly.

They continued for a while, just fucking and kissing. Both were getting closer to the climax, it was what they liked to call it.

“Close Junmyeon, I’m close!” Yixing said, whining so much.

“Me too Yixing, me too” Junmyeon managed to say, before he came inside of Yixing, full of cum spilling. Yixing also came right after that. They were exhausted but they were feeling also so good despite that. Junmyeon fell on Yixing, other one gladly taking him in his arms, kissing his forehead.

“Wow, that was so good. You okay?” Yixing asked.

“Yes I am. And you are right. That was great. But I should be the one asking you about being okay. I did quite ruin you.” Junmyeon said.

“Don’t worry about me, I am fine. Might be a bit sore tomorrow, but it’s worth it.” Yixing said. Junmyeon felt relieved after hearing that and he kissed him deep on his lips. He started to giggle a little bit after that, Yixing looking very confused.

“I can’t believe I fucked you in a private cabinet.” Junmyeon said and giggled even more.

“Oh my, you really did that. Well, I feel impressed. And I really enjoyed. Thank you for another show.” Yixing said, kissing him again while smiling. Junmyeon smiled also, and hugged him, feeling warm. While admiring how Yixing looked while getting clothes on, he remembered the little box in his pocket. He didn’t know was it okay to do it right now, after they had just fucked. Nah, maybe not yet.

But he got an idea after it. He remembered bluetooth could be used in this bar. He connected it and put a music on. When they both had changed, he took Yixing’s hand, who followed him back to the dancefloor. Junmyeon was the one taking the lead now, just the two of them dancing. *Imagine Promise playing*

They danced for a while, and after couple of minutes, right when the song was coming to an end, Junmyeon got on his knees, taking the little box out of his pocket, and opening it. His surprise had come to an end. Yixing was all shocked. He saw the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. Junmyeon started to speak.

“Zhang Yixing. We have known for almost 10 years by now. First you became my best friend. Then you asked me for a date while I had huge crush on you. Then I asked you to be my boyfriend, and these 3 years of dating have been the best I have ever experienced. I don’t want them to end, that is why I think it would be a right time to take a next step. That is why I am asking you Zhang Yixing: Will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest man in this world?”

Yixing was crying after Junmyeon stopped his speech. Junmyeon didn’t expect that, he became worried. Did he do this too early? Was the ring not the best? What was wrong?

“Kim Junmyeon, there won’t come a day I don’t want you in my life. Of course, yes yes! I do!” Yixing finally said after tears stopped falling and he hugged Junmyeon. Junmyeon felt so relieved, his boyfriend was just again emotional. It was so cute.

“Oh Yixing!” Junmyeon said and kissed him so so so many times. Yixing will really be his husband. What an end for a great night.


End file.
